


Warmth

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon - Book, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2017650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gendry gets a late night visit from Arya.For axgweek, day 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, but I'm happy how it turned out.  
> I hope you'll like it!

It was late into the night, close to the witching hour, when Gendry stumped to his small bed and curl up under the furs.He rolled on his side, ready to fall asleep when he felt something close to him.He opened his eyes slightly and clenched his teeth to bite down a scream that almost escaped his lips.  
Arya’s face was inches apart from his own and she was watching him with her big grey eyes.Sometimes he wished she won’t be so stealthy in her movements, like a ghost, not even her breathing audible.It would prevent situations like this one.  
‘Can I stay with you for the night?’she asked quitely.  
Gendry frowned.Why would she want to stay here, crowded on a straw mattress, when she could be in her spacious featherbed back in her chambers?  
‘My chambers are too big.And cold.’Arya said like she just heard his thoughts.Then she frowned’Are you gonna move, stupid or do I have to go to sleep in the hall with Nymeria and the wolves?’  
He couldn’t help, but smile.He moved to his right, taking a part of the blanket off the bed and pating the mattress, motioning for Arya to come in.She gave him half a smile and sneaked under the furs.She wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.Suddenly his need of sleep seem to go away.  
‘Why are your chambers cold?You had a fire, didn’t you?’he asked more to distract his mind from how nice it felt to have Arya cuddled up next to him.  
‘Fires don’t chase away the nightmares.’she mumbled against his skin, her breath hot on his neck.  
Gendry wrapped his arms around her protectively and he felt Arya smiling against him.  
‘You will, though.Chase the nightmares away.’her voice was barely a whisper.  
He frowned.  
‘How would you know?’  
‘I just do.’she said and moved to make herself more comfortable.  
His little bedroom was never really warm, not even if it was in the back of the forge.In the north nothing was really warm, especially not in this long winter.But Gendry felt warmer than ever while he drifted to sleep slowly with Arya in his arms.


End file.
